What You Do When There's Nothing Left
by Kuurani
Summary: A crossover between FMA and Demon Diary. Four girls, Four Demons. The girls are the Demons' vessels, and the gods are trying to kill them, before they can enter the second bonding stage and become the strongest beings in the realms.
1. Chapter 1

**What You Do When There's Nothing Left**

By; Kuurani

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary, or FMA. The rest of the characters are mine! So don't sue me! You will get nothing but, used walmart giftcards!

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Meeting in your Dreams**

"Humans are stupid, fragile and weak!" The demon spat in contempt.

"...But...I'm a human..."The teen said softly, her back to her companion.

"No...You're, Different..."The demon replied slowly, having trouble finding the right words.

"...Different? ...How? ...In what way am I different from all of the other humans out there!" She asked angrily Offended, she glared off into the dark recesses of her mind. Glared at the "floor" of her mind terrain and found it to be obscured from view by a thick fog that twined its way around her knees. 'Huh? when'd that show up?' The teen thought idly, had the fog always been apart of her mindscape and she had just not noticed it till now, or had it just recently shown up. She mentally shrugged. 'Oh well.'

The demon chuckled softly, drawing her attention away from the floor and back to his voice. He pulled her into an embrace, her back resting against his chest. "You're different because...You're my human..."

"...You're only saying that because you were sealed inside of me since I was a few months old... As your host, I'm the only human, or creature for that matter, that you have had contact with for the past fifteen years...Baka Demon..." The girl muttered before leaning her head back for a kiss. They ended the chaste kiss with a contented sigh.. The two quietly enjoyed the peaceful silence of their dark surroundings.

"...Do you think the others have awakened yet?" The demon asked the girl quietly.

"I don't know... If they haven't then they will be soon.  
The girl replied.

"That time already, huh?...It came quicker than I thought it would..." He said.

"Well of course the time went by quicker for you. **You **haven't been asleep for the whole time like all of the others have." She responded.

"Yeah, I wanted to know why I awakened early in you, while all of the others remained asleep in their hosts?" The demon asked his host.

"It's pretty obvious actually. It's because all of the other hosts are by a year my elders. They were a bit old to be having demons sealed in them. The cut off age for sealing a demon inside of a person is two years old. You and I were able to bond during the first stage of bonding because I was only a few months old when we bonded. Whereas because of the ages of their hosts the other demons were unable to with them, so they remained asleep during the first bonding stage. But they will soon awaken in time for the second bonding stage." The demon's host explained.

"Oh, the Second stage is going to be starting soon, already." He realized.

"Yep! And then all of the other hosts will meet their sycophant," "Not a parasite!" The demon yelled. "Whatever, And the second bonding stage will commence in a few weeks!" It's going to be painful you know, for all of us." Her demon replied. "...Yeah, I know...But it going to be a hell of a lot more painful for the other hosts and demons because they didn't complete the first bonding stage. It's going to test our very wills and sanity, all to see if we're worthy of possessing the strengths of demons." "You know the Gods are going to try to interfere." "I know, me and the other hosts are demigods, Half humans, half Gods. They were trying to get rid of us in the first place when they sealed for of the most powerful demon lords inside of us. They were figuring on the second stage killing us. But just to be sure, they'll probably start sending assassins after us once they realize we've awakened, while we're still vulnerable." "Yeah, you were lucky I have been able to shield our energy signals for so long. But our signal is getting stronger as our chakras combine as the second stage gets closer. We're going to have to find the others soon, and secure a safehouse to keep us safe from the other demons and assassins until the second stage ends, because as soon as it starts we'll be completely vulnerable and defenseless for at least two months until the second stage has completed." The demon replied.

"WHAT! A whole two months! Why two MONTHS! It couldn't take us that looong!" The girl whined.

"No, of course it's not going to take our transition two months, ours will only last a week or so. We already completed the first bonding stage." The demon answered.

"Then why would we have to wait a whole two months?" She complained.

"Well first of all, you figure we'll have to have a couple of days to a week to recover from the strain, and stress of the transition. Then of course you forgot that the others haven't completed the first stage, so they'll have to go through both of the stages at once. Which will be more stressful and strenuous than our transition, so they'll need more recovery time than we will. Also we will need the last month to explore and train our new powers and connection so that we do not destroy the world the next time we get angry because we do not have any control over our new powers." The youkai explained to his host.

The demigod took a moment to digest the new information. "...So we have to find the others, find a safehouse, stock it to last us and six other people for two or three months, counting demonic appetites. Spell the safehouse against invasions and assassins. Buy the supplies, and clothing for four demons with unknown Body "accessories" i.e. tails wings, and ears. Buy medical supplies, and spell and potion ingredients, not to mention books. Convince the other hosts that their carrying demons, and that we're not crazy. All the while dodging assassination attempts and going to high school, all in just a few weeks?" She ticked off her list.

"Yep." The demon drawled, smirking.

"Peachy, Juuust Peachy." His host growled.

That ended the conversation, and they just enjoyed the time they had together before The girl had to return to the waking world.

"Hey, stupid wench! I wanted to ask you why your mindscape was so barren?" The demon stated as he surveyed their surroundings.

"...Well, baka demon. You know how all humans and demons have a mindscape in their mind that reflects their person, like their adult home, or a childhood home, or a park." The demon nodded.

"Well, for me no place in existence matches my person. My mindscape is nothing and everything. It is a place where a matter stems from. I can make this place anything I want it to be, within the realms of reason. See?" She snapped her fingers and instantly the world around them shimmered into another reality. "What is this place?" Her demon questioned, looking around wildly.

The demon carrier chuckled. This is where I go to learn. This is my high school." She replied. "That place your always complaining about?" He asked.

His vessel giggled. "Yes. Would you like to see more of my world?" She asked.

"Yes, I think the situation calls for it. I suppose I should get to know the what the human world is like." He answered.

_"...Chri...sta...Chhhhhrrrriissss...tttttttaaaaa...Christa...!"_

"...I guess we'll have to save this for another time, huh?" The girl said regretfully.

"...Yeah. Tomorrow night?" The demon conceded.

"Yeah, unless I have to cram for a test, okay?" She replied.

"One last look before you go?" He requested.

"...Sure, but we gotta make it quick." She agreed.

She turned around and took a step back, taking in all of her sycophant. His feline-like features, his silvery-gray mane of hair. The lion ears poking from the his disheveled hair. The twelve raven-black lion's tails with a silvery-gray tuft of fur at each of the ends swaying lazily behind him. Ebony cat-slit eyes that glittered like stars. A mischievous, ever-present, crooked smile upon his lips. The silvery, tougher-than-steel, slightly curved claws on his hands and feet. Lightly, honey tanned skin, and a lightly muscled, wiry frame. Tight, black leather pants that flared out slightly where they met his knees and downwards to his bare feet. An open, loose leather vest adorned his chest. Hanging down to his chest was one of his father's fangs tied to a leather thong. Dangling from one of his ears was a single fang earring. A few row of small silver hoop earrings ran along the cartilage of his other ear.

He to took a step back, taking in all of his host. The dark blond hair with red undertones that tumbled in slight waves down to her mid-back. Her ever in color shifting hazel eyes, which for know were a blue-green color darkened with unspoken emotions, that sparkled with a hidden knowledge. Thin arched brows, slightly darker than her hair, and a stubbornly pale complexion, that refused to tan. A shorter and by far more delicate than his, hour-glass figure. The sad, regretfully smile that replaced the devious grin that usually danced across her full, rose-pink lips, and that went so pleasingly hand-in-hand with his own mischivieous grin. Her straight nose, and stubborn chin.

The demon smiled and grasped her small, finely boned hands and pulled her in for one last chaste kiss. They were pulled apart as the girl began to float upwards and out of his reach.

"I promise I'll come back tomorrow night as long as I don't have to cram for a test, Kuurani!" The girl called, as she disappeared in a puff of sparkling lights.

"I'll Hold you to that, Christa! I'll hold you to that..." Kuurani finished in a whisper as he settled down to ponder the fate that destiny had laid out before them.

* * *

**Sierra's POV**

Sierra was in a dream, she was pretty sure about that. 'I mean where in the world do wake up to the sensation of falling through the sky?' The teen asked herself. She was falling through the clouds, the star shining all around her, and utterly alone. 'I wonder if this is going to end anytime soon?'

Suddenly her descent slowed and the clouds cleared. The blond looked all around her in stunned awe, as she gasped in fright. Below her was a large lake, the full moon reflected off its surface. Something on the shore distorted the moons reflection. She turned to find out what was disturbing the reflection, and gasped in shock. On the shore were the ghostly ruins of what had once been a grand castle, with a large forest cast in its shadows. But that was not what had shocked her, for silhouletted against the moon, atop the highest, of gutted towers stood a cowled figure, its cloak blowing in the nonexistent wind.

"Hey Mister! Get Down From There! You're Gonna Fall!" She yelled in alarm. She growled in annoyance when it appeared that he didn't seem to hear her. She started to get worried as the wind around him started to blow his cloak harder. "Come on! Stupid floating! Why can't I get down There faster! Whatever's making me float, Set me down faster so that I can go save that Guy! And beat him up for not listening to me, and for not having enough common sense not to go up there in the first place!" Sierra screamed at the sky. And if to answer her, she suddenly started to plummet very quickely to the ground. She tried to scream, but the force of the wind swirling around her stole the scream before it even left her mouth. She stared at the ground rushing up to meet her. The teen closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. But it never came.

Sierra cautiously opened her eyes and blinked. There she was, hovering two feet above the ground. She wooped with joy and was about to cry her thanks to the sky, when she stopped hovering and was dropped on her ass to the ground. The blond swore and got up, and swore some more as she dusted off her pajamas. She glared at the sky for a moment, before forcefully calming herself, and looking around.

"What am I gonna do now?" Sierra pondered aloud. She stared at the man atop the tower, and steeled her resolve. She marched off in the direction of the ruined castled, muttering; "Time for me to go save some Retard Ass! I at least hope he's Sexy!"

* * *

**Stephanie POV**

It was darkness all around her. Suffocating her, hot and heavy, dense as water. She couldn't hear, see, smell or breath. Stephanie started to panic, for the longest time she had remained calm when others would have gone insane. But now the pressure was getting to her, she took a deep breath and choked back a scream. Stephie was about to pass out to pass out from the strain when suddenly, the darkness was gone, to be replaced by the blinding light of the sun. The teen shielded her eyes against the glare. After a moment she slowly began to uncover her eyes. Stephie gaped in shock. It was iuncredibly hot and the hot wind blew sand in her face. Stephanie was in a desert. She started to pant, and panic. The girl stopped herself. 'Gotta think right now, I can't panic!' She told herself firmly. 'Now where exactly am I? I know I'm in a desert. And the wind is blowing pretty hard. A sand storm is probably coming! This means I gotta find some shelter or I'll be buried by the sand."' With that decided she set off to find some shelter from the storm.

Stephie was getting desperate, she had been traveling for an hour but she had found nothing so far, and the sand storm was gaining on her, and she was covered in sweat. She was about to scream in frustration when she saw something off in the distance, a small speck of green. 'It must be an oasis!' She thought, and took off running in the direction of the oasis.

Stephanie lay panting on the grass of the oasis, she had got there just before the storm hit. She lay resting there for a while to regain her strength. When the teen blond had regained her breath, she slowly sat up to take a look around her. Stephie was surrounded by exotic trees and bushes. The were palm trees weighed down with coconuts, bananas, and strange fruits that she could not identify. With a sigh Stephie pushed herself to her feet and started to explore. The teen forced her way through a thick patch of bushes and squealed in delight at what met her on the other side. Only a few feet away from her was a large pool of water. Without a moments hesitation Stephie pulled off her sweat sodden clothes and dived into the pool, letting herself sink to the bottom until the need for air became to strong, and she pushed off the sandy bottom and shot to the surface. Stephie reveled in the coolness of the water until she decided that she should wash the sweat from her clothes.

She was halfway to the shore, with the water around her knees when she heard; "What are you doing Here!"

Stephie looked to the shore to see a pale scowling seventeen year-old with golden eyes and hair. Like her he had automail, but instead of his being restricted to his elbow like her's, his replaced his left leg and right arm. He wore a pair of gold swimming trunks. His hair was in a braid and he was lightly muscled. He was about the same height as her. And perched atop his head was a pair of golden furred cat ears, and poking out of the back of his trunks was a fluffy, golden furred cat's tail that was twitching in irritation. At that very moment Stephanie came to the most momentous conclusion of her life, This guy was the Sexiest guy she had ever seen, and he was _hers_. She lifted her eyes back to his face frowned. The guy was blushing and staring at her. 'Why is he staring at me?' She thought. Stephie looked down and realized why he was blushing, she was still _naked_. Stephanie meeped, blushed, and fainted... But before everything went black she heard someone yell; "OH SHIT!". And realized she was still naked and probably drowning...

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

Darkness...Jessica's eyes snapped open, she was under water. A colorful fish swam before her eyes, and she shot off toward the surface, toward the sun that was shining down to her in the depths of the water. Jesse gasped for breath as she tredded the water. She turned around, looking for land and spotted a beach a quarter of a mile away from her. She took off swimming towards the shore. Jesse crawled out of the water and collapse on the sand. She closed her eyes, and focused on just trying to catch her breath. as she rolled onto her back.

After a few minutes something shadowed her. "Are you okay?" Someone said worriedly. Jesse opened up her eyes, and stared at the person above her. He was fair skinned and slim. He wore his blond hair up in a pony tail, and vibrant green eyes stared down at her from a slightly angled face with delicate elfish features. The Sixteen year-old was frowning slightly with worry. The boy wore a white t-shirt and a pair of blue swimming trunks. And atop his head were perched a pair of blond dog ears that flopped down a a third of the way down the ear. Poking out the back of his shorts was a long golden retriever's tail.

Jessica believed that he was very hot, and that he should not be going around alone on the beach without someone to keep an eye or a pair of lips on him. So being the nice person that she was, Jesse decided to keep watch over him before anyone else did. Besides it was her dream and she could do anything she wanted to do in it, couldn't she? So without much more thought than that she yanked the other teen down into a kiss. 'This could be a fun dream.' She thought.

* * *

**A/N****: Review to tell me what you love, hate, think! Yeah! Cookies to all!**


	2. Author's note

A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry, but I haven't been able to write for the past few months because of the fact that My mom's guinea pig had babies (only one survived) And we had to bottle feed it every two hours for about three weeks, and then I was dragged off to my grandparents were I had no access a computer (say nothing about the internet), we cut off meetings with my dad (parents divorced), the restaurant that my mom works at (where she takes me sometimes in the mornings) is under new ownership and being totally renovated so she's been under stress and needs extra help around the house (and since 'm basically the only one who helps her I'm picking up most of the slack), then my snake got sick and needs a bigger tank and the one we got her needs to be cleaned up, my mom won't stop buying guinea pigs (14, so far TT), My parents stupid and loud and annoying dog won't die and is making everyone homicidal, My stupid grandpa and his dog (who should be dead and needs to be carted around everywhere because she can't walk and is a really big dog and the only people who are strong enough to cart her around have back problems and my grandpa won't put her down) won't move out of the house and give me my room back until next week and is pissing everyone off but my parents won't kick him out, and my sister recently seriously sprained/fractured her ankle so spends most of her time on the internet because all she can basically do around here is sit. So as you can see the circumstances have gained up on me and so I have been rather busy as of late. Thanks for putting up with me. But I won't be able to update for at least another week or so because my stepdad just gave me and my sister laptops and my so that he could get rid of our old computer, but my stories didn't transfer right so I am having to rewrite all of them on my laptop so that could take a while. But It was alright cause I was planning in rewriting them anyways. So in the next few days do not be freaked if you see that I Have replaced some of the chapter(s). Thanks for your support!

Later,

Kuurani

P.S. Be rest assured I really am going to be updating within at least a week!


End file.
